Cross roads
by Molajoku
Summary: ok im back, im putting up everything ive done so far...this is the worst of it :) (i cant write humor)


Cross Roads

By Andrew Nixon

Cid: Fuck! Biggest airship in the world my arse, more like the biggest pile of shit in the world!

Shera: What, what's wrong?

Cid: It's this poxy ship, every time I fix something. Something else goes wrong. I swear if one more fucking thing goes wrong today I'm gonna start killing people.

He then kicks the side of the Highwind in his frustration.

Pilot 1st class: I fixed the navigation systems sir.

As he said this, he lent over the guardrail to see what was going on down there. But all he could see is Cid hoping around on one foot, cursing and screaming at the side of the airship, and Shera trying her hardest not to burst laughing. 

As he did so a large spanner fell out of his bag and lands rite on top of Cid's head. He stood there like a statue holding one foot in his hands with his eyes wide open in surprise. Then his cigarette fell out of his mouth, and he went crashing to the ground without pause he jumped to his feet and began cursing and screaming again.

Cid: That's it! Whoever did that is reds next dinner! 

And then every one in rocket town began laughing at this steaming mad red faced man with a huge lump on his forehead as he starts to hop around holding one foot nursing his forehead and trying to put out his trouser leg which was set alight by the cigarette and at the same time he began to climb the rope ladder trying to get revenge on pilot, which he then falls of immediately after.

Then Yuffie called from under her umbrella-

Yuffie: Cid stop messing around and fix that thing I want to get out of this stupid place and start collecting materia again, and while you're up, could you refill my coconut and move my umbrella its stopped working and its getting really hot?

Cid: I'll move you're umbrella all right!

And he begins stomping to ward her leaving a trail of fire behind him, which Shera then struggled to put out. Cid's eyes then began to glow red as he walked toward Yuffie, who then through her coconut at Cid, who grabbed hold of the umbrella and was only inches away from ramming the umbrella were the sun don't shine, when suddenly Barret came bursting out of the bar chasing after a fat little man with one arm.

Barret: Come back hear and take what's coming to ya, no-one insults my friends especially not some fat prick who can't scratch his arse and pick his nose at the same time!

Red XIII: I hate to remind you but neither can you Barret. Well not without blowing you're brains out any way!

Barret: arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Red: Just leave him its not worth it, look he's already fallen over and he can get up so he's just rolling along the floor that's gotta be punishment enough.

Then every one in rocket town jumps back into work still sniggering at Cid who is rolling on the floor now completely covered in fire, with Yuffie is trying to put him out by stamping on him!

Barret: Pilot how're the repairs coming?

Pilot: We have done as much as we can, but we need the Tiny Bronco to fetch supplies from Neo-Midgar.

Barret: That's where Tifa and Cloud are isn't it?

Red: That's right they were trying to get the president of Neo-Midgar to use fusion power instead of makro energy. They had the tiny bronco last didn't they?

Cid: That's right, until they lent it to Vincent.

Cid had now been put out and was continuing to chase Yuffie with the umbrella.

Pilot: The tiny bronco has a radio on it I'll get to work on fixing our's so we can send a message to Vince!

Lucrecia's cave 

Vince: I saved the world Lucrecia, I saved the world but I couldn't save you, why, why me, why you, you were so gentle always smiling, no matter what happened you were always smiling, we would lie together in each others arms under the stars never saying a word looking into each others eyes, you had such beautiful eyes, I would give every thing to lie next to you just 1 last time.

He stood up and turned toward the waterfall, and exited the cave, with a single tear in his eye that evaporated as soon as it fell. When reached the exit a flickering image of Lucrecia appeared at the alter, and smiled only to disappear as soon as Vince turned to take 1 last look at the alter before the cave collapsed. He walked toward the tiny bronco and noticed a small man clambering over the plane taking measurements of it.

Vince: Who are you, and what are you doing to my plane.

Small man: You call this a plane! It doesn't even fly.

Vince pulls his gun from his back

.

Vince: Awnser the question!

Small man: My name is "the Smith" I live in that small shelter over there I fix things and I want to fix you're plane!

Vince: I can not afford it "Smith", so move out of my way!

Smith: Call me Rob. And you don't have to pay me I like to fix things.

Vince places his gun on his back.

Vince: Ok, how long will it take you to fix it?

Rob: A couple of min's it's only a few loose wires and a bit of welding!

Vince: Then you should start as soon as possible.

They both hoped onto the plane and begin to make there way round the shore to Rob's shelter; they left the plane by the shore and walked over to the huge aeroplane hanger.

Vince It's a lot bigger than I thought it would be!

Rob: It has its good points, Dave come out hear and give us a hand.

After he said that he through a spare robotic arm out the window.

Dave: Have fun!

Rob: Come on I need you're help to get this plane in the hanger.

Dave walked to the door of the hanger and waves a huge metal claw at Vince.

Vince: What the hell? What the fuck is that thing?

Rob: He was crushed by Midgar's sector seven plate, when it fell. I found him there well half of him any way. I had to build the other half buy hand it's a life support machine, weapon and useful lifting thingy all at the same time!

Dave: Were is it then?

Rob: Down there by the shore!

Dave hobbles down to the shore and picks up the plane and carries it back to the hanger.

Rob: Why don't you go wait in the kitchen? Just a sec Vince, can I take a look at you're gun?

Vince: But its not broken.

Rob: I know but I saw a similar one in a magazine. And I just wanted to make some adjustments to it.

Vince: whatever!

Vince handed over his gun and walked over to the kitchen.

Rob and Dave begin to work on the tiny bronco, and finish in about ten minites, Rob began to work on the death penalty (Vince's gun) while Dave went to fetch Vince.

Dave: We have completed work on you're plane you can fly it outa her when ever you like.

Vince: Then I will be leaving immediately. 

Rob: Here-you-go, just be carefull when you use this weapon from now on ok!

Vince: Whatever.

Radio: Vince come in, are you there Vince? God damit fuck it, this things crap where's pilot I'm gonna kick his arse!

Rocket Town 

Pilot: It's not my fault Cid, it must be the radio on the tiny bronco!!!!

Cid: Shut ya flapin boy, ya gonna need that energy to run………… arge!!

Pilot: HELP!!!

Cid then started to run after Pilot chasing him around the yard, he then grabs hold of Yuffie's umbrella and continued to chase Pilot .

Pilot: What did I do to deserve this?

Engineer 1: Ok were ready to test the jets

.

Engineer 2: Thet's power them up then!

The jet engine's then began to spin and make a whirling sound, Cid then run's rite into the path of the jet's exhorts, he was then completely frozen with fear and at the last moment he puts up the umbrella and uses it as a shield, which is then completely incinerated by the flames along with Cid who is now rolling on the floor trying to put himself out. Yuffie then stands up and begins stamping on him again.

Yuffie: Come on everyone it's fun!

Cid: fun? Just shut up! AND PUT ME OUT!!!!

Every one that's working on the Highwind then begins to run toward him at the chance of getting revenge.

Red: Stop!!

Every one then halt's on the spot apart from Yuffie who has managed to set here foot on fire but soon manages to put it out, and then runs back into the house nursing her singed foot, but Cid was still on fire and rolling all over the floor.

Red: Ice 2!

A spinning light then passes from Red to Cid who is then frozen by the ball of light.

Barret: That should shut him up for a while

.

Cid was stood there frozen in ice, with a really pissed off look on his face.

Red: How he's still alive I'll never know.

Barret: I'll defrost him later, but our priority for the moment is getting the tiny bronco back.

Moments later the radio began blurting unrecognisable crap, apart from a couple of words which was enough for the team to know that it was Vincent's voice coming out of the speaker.

Cid whose head had now defrosted was shouting to get every-ones attention. 

 The team then began  working on all the controls trying to clear up the message, until they could hear Vincent clearly.

Vincent: Hello, Hello Cid, anyone, is anyone there?

Pilot: We read you Vince, loud and clear!

Cid: It's about fucking time! Where's my fucking plane?

Barret: Will you shut up, for god sake! 

Cid then began to sulk whilst still defrosting.

Vince: Are you quite finished?

Barret: Where are you, and is the Tiny Bronco still in one piece?

Vince: I'm near Nibelhiem and I've met a mechanic and his weirdo, friend they fixed the tiny bronco so it can actually fly now!

Barret: Great, we need you to go to Neo-Midgar and pick up some supply's for the Highwind, we will send a list through to the computer. And if you can, try and find cloud.

Vince: Ok I'll leave immediately.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry it's not very good, but its better than it was. I had to revise it a bit, after it was bood out of existence last time I posted it.

This is my first story of any kind really, so please be gentle with the reviews.

If anyone is interested in reading the next part I'll post if you want.

If you've got any questions about the second part, or if you just want to hurl abuse at me for the crapist fic of all time just e-mail me at, TorturedsoulVII@hotmail.com 


End file.
